(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water tap, and more particularly to a cartridge type valve core structure of a water tap.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional water tap comprises a metallic outer casing. The metallic outer casing is formed with an accommodation room or a channel for water to flow therethrough by various processing means. However, for a metallic material, the processing procedure is more complicated and the processing cost is high. Besides, when the water tap is assembled, it is necessary to mount the parts, such as a control valve or the like, in the aforesaid casing one by one. The assembly is difficult and time-consuming. On the other hand, because the metallic product is direct contact with the water flow, it may liberate toxicity to influence the user's health. Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a dual faucet structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.